Out Of Reach
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Narusasu story...Naruto is the preppy popular boy in high school, And Sasuke was the Gothic Freak show...One day Sasuke bumps into his crush...Warning: Yaoi And slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Out Of Reach **

**A Narusasu Story**

** Chapter one**

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~****

A whole bunch of laughter was coming from Naruto's group at lunch, Naruto walks up with his tray of lunch and sits down then tilts his head in confusion

"What's so funny guys?"

"Did you see the new kid yet?" Kiba asks chuckling

Naruto shakes his head

"You have to! He's a total sulking emo kid! It was so funny!" Gaara shouts

"G-Gaara! That's not nice!"

"Sorry Hinata-Chan..."

"Your just saying sorry to get in her pants everyone knows that..." Neji points out

"So guys, Where is that new kid? Humor me..." Naruto says in a bored kind-of tone

"Who knows..."

"He's probably lost...These halls are a drag you know..." Shikamaru says lazily

Naruto sighs and finishes his lunch, Then gets up to throw it away when he reaches the corner he accidentally pushes someone over

"oh...I'm sorry..." Naruto says as he turns around to see who he hit, It was a a boy, Shorter than himself, Black eyeliner, Black jeans that were kind of baggy, Chains on the sides, a black shirt, And a black jacket that was baggy and had zippers everywhere, And gothic arm glove things  
(A/N I don't know what there called and I have some too lol) He had they whole goth/emo look all wrapped up...His hair was so...spiky and girly...

Naruto say the kid blush and get up then run away

"Wait! I said I was s-"

"Hey Naruto! That was the kid we were talking about!"

"I can see...He's the only gothic-type person here..."

"What a freak don't you think?"

"...Yeah, Whatever..." Naruto sighs _'I wish I could have heard his voice...' _He shook his head '_Wait! What am I thinking, I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend!'_

"Oi, Naruto! The bell rang!"

"Oh...Sorry, I spaced out for a minute there..."

Naruto gets up and starts heading towards his locker, He stopped when he heard some whines and cries coming from the bathroom, Curiosity over took him, And he walked inside, His eyes widened at the sight before him, The same kid he bumped into earlier was being molested, A taller man with dark black hair was messing around by his ass, And another blonde haired kid was making Sasuke suck his dick, While the others just watched and laughed.

"Stop that! I could have you guys thrown in jail!" Naruto shouts as he runs in front of Sasuke and pulls the two college students off of him

"Whatever...Lets go guys...See you later Otouto..." And with that the group left

Sasuke slammed his face on the ground

"Hey? Kid...?"

"W-What? Do you want to fucking rape me too! Then go ahead! No one will give me a choice anyway..."

"N-No I don't want to do that! Why would that kid do that to you..?"

"He's my Nii-san...And his new friends...It's only been one day and he's already the ring leader of a group...And no ones even said hi to me..."

"B-But..."

"I'm fine really...He just does this kind of thing when he's either mad...Or wants to make new friends..."

"W-Why wo-"

"I don't really feel like playing 20 questions with you..."

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Hang out?"

"Yeah like go somewhere?"

"No..."

"Why not?!"

"Because were nothing alike...I can't picture myself friends with a popular kid...You and your perfect fucking life Where nothing goes wrong!"

Sasuke runs out of the bathroom _'Why am I so stupid1 I just turned my crush down! Stupid! Failure! I suck! I should just die!' _Sasuke curses himself then heads to class, Which took him like an hour because he didn't know where the fuck he was going...But eventually he found it.

He sat down and fell asleep waiting for the bell to wake him up.

***~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~****

**Should I Continue?**

**Gomenasai! I know its short but I'm tired, And I have to finish a video...**

**...Reviews**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Out Of Reach

A Narusasu Story

Chapter two

* * *

When the bell rang Sasuke slumped home, Then after the got there he sulked all the way to his room and slunk to his bed, And began to fall into a light sleep, Until he felt as if the whole world was spinning 100 feet a minute, His eye burst open as he gasps for air

"Sasuke...?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke replies

The door opens up revealing Itachi, Sasuke hmph's and turns his head

"Sasuke...I came in here to talk to you not be ignored..."

"Talk? About What?"

"What happened earlier..."

"Oh...**That**."

"Look Sasuke please just hear me out...To join that group I had to do a dare..."

"Yeah right...A dare my ass! They've never even seen me before Itachi!"

"Yes they did, In the hallway, And when that Blonde jock kid pushed you at lunch..."

"Oh..."

"Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

"I-I...Nothing...It's ok...I understand..."

"Sasuke? Are you feeling ok?"

"Not really...Why?"

"You look kind of pale...Maybe you should get some sleep..."

"I-I can't when I close my eyes everything spins..."

"...Hold on..." Itachi stood up and walked off to the bathroom, Some rummaging could be heard, then he came back with pills and a cup of water, He held them out to Sasuke "Here...This should help..."

Sasuke cupped the 2 pills in his hand and grabbed the water "...Thanks Itachi..." He popped the pill in his mouth and took a sip of water, Then immediately after the glass cup hit the ground shattering into like 50 pieces

"Sasuke..?"

Sasuke didn't respond, He just started shaking then ran into the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up...Itachi sighed and picked up the glass then walk over and knocked on the door "Sasuke...Are you going to be ok?"

No response.

"Sasuke?" Itachi opened the door and Sasuke was on the floor unconscious "I guess the sleeping pill worked..." He picked Sasuke up and tucked him in his bed, And leaned over to kiss his forehead lightly "...Hope you feel better soon Otouto..."Itachi tiptoed to the door and shut it lightly as he left

He made his way down stairs and sighed as he pulled out his cell phone dialing a number, He puts it up to his ear

_'Hello...? This is Konoha Schooling, I'm Tsunade... How May I help you?' _

"Yes Please...My name is Itachi Uchiha...I'm a college student, Actually I'm new...But My brother Sasuke Uchiha is really sick so he won't be coming in tomorrow..."

_'Ok......Will you be showing up?' _

"Probably not...You see, I'm his only guardian so I'll have to watch him..."

_'I see, Ok...Hope your brother gets better soon...'_

"Thanks...Bye Tsunade-chan..." Itachi closed his phone and sat down on the couch... "I need money...I have to go to work, But should I really leave Sasuke alone..?" He questioned himself, He grabbed his laptop and started typing in letters he smiled in joy and grabbed his phone "Great I hope I can get this babysitter they live by the school..." He dialed the number, Waiting rather impatiently as it kept ringing

_'Hello?'_

"Your a guy?"

_'Umm...Yeah, What's it to you?"_

"Well it says online that your a babysitter and your very smart...And I need someone to watch my little brother while he is currently Ill..."

_"Sure...How much will you pay me?"_

"Can you please be generous and take 20...We just moved here and our family was killed and we're kind of low on money, He should sleep the whole time your here anyway..."

_"S-Sure I'll take 20...Hell I'll even take 10...It sounds like you guys have been through a lot..."_

"Yeah..." Itachi voice started to crack

_"Ok I'll come over now...Oh my name is Naruto by the way, I don't think I mentioned that..."_

Itachi explained how he had to get to work on time and he left the door open, And that if he was a rapist he would tear him limb from limb...After Naruto explained who he was Itachi gave Him their address and hung up...

**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~****

Naruto made his way to the house "This is a weird place to live...Its in an alley...It looks like a place were I could be raped...Maybe that guy was the rapist not me" Naruto found the house and opened the door and walked around "Man! For it being really shitty on the outside, It's great on the inside!"

"I-Itachi? A-Are you there...? I Think I...Have to t-throw up..."

Naruto walked in the room and his eyes widen "I-It's you...The kid that was being molested in the bathroom!" Naruto shouted

Sasuke jumped out of the bed "G-Get out of my ho-house! W-What are you doing...Here?! Itachi! Help!"

"Hey...You don't look so good, You should lay down..." Naruto started to make his way toward Sasuke, Who just trembled and backed up into the wall

"G-Get away!" Sasuke started to run but tripped and landed in Naruto's arms, Who held him tightly and picked him up, Making Sasuke blush "W-What are you doing...?"

"Putting you on the bed...Baka..." Naruto said as he set Sasuke down and pulled the blankets over Sasuke's now shaking form, The Naruto felt Sasuke's forehead "Y-Your burning up..."

"...I know..." Sasuke replied

"Maybe you should go to the doctor..." Naruto suggested

"I-I...It's just, We probably can't...afford it...I'll be fine..."

"Yeah, I heard from your brother what happened..."

"He told you that he killed our family!?"

"He killed?"

"Damn, N-No, Nothing...Forget it..."

"Why would he ki-"

"I said forget it!"

"Ok, Ok...I'm sorry..."

"..." Sasuke started to fade in and out of consciousness

"I-Is there something you need for me to get you?" Naruto asked, And Sasuke shook his head "Ok, Do you just want to rest?"

"Yeah..."

"...Ok, I'll be back every 20 minutes to see if your ok..."

Sasuke nodded as Naruto walked out of Sasuke's room

***~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~***~*~**~***~*~**~**~***

**Hope you liked the new chapter...R&R**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


End file.
